


Pyrocynical x belldelphime

by Vesthewritter



Category: Pyrocincal
Genre: F/M, Hot, I wish for game end, Meme, PLEASE END ME, Pyrocynical - Freeform, Pyrocynical x belldelphime, belldelphime - Freeform, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesthewritter/pseuds/Vesthewritter
Summary: Pyro was never expecting his afternoon with his hot gamer girl GF would end how it did. But it did.





	Pyrocynical x belldelphime

**Belle Delphine X Pyrocincal **

Pyro had just gotten home from school. He walked past his mum. “Hay Son!” “Hello mother, is dinner ready?” ,The young boy asked wondering what his mum made. “It is depression sweety” “Okay also would you like to meat my new GF?” The young furry said. “Bitch do I look like I care!” She screamed.

“Okay well here she is.”

Out came a girl with pink hair. “OWO!!!!! X3 sugoi!” The triple combo gave Pyro’s mum 89% damage and almost lanched her off stage. “Holy shit! She’s ded!” Pyro said non-chalontly.

They went to Pyro’s room.

With a sudden pounce Belle was on Pyro. “Pyro-san! I really like you!” She said. “Oh baby yes!” She leaned into his ear and whispered seductively… “Let’s play roblox.” This made Pyro happy. “Alright honey!”

And then they had bed time and game ended themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Another shit post. I am working on a persona 5 AU and the Prolouge should be ready soon. currently working on the next chapter for my Neptunia story.


End file.
